Jinkies! A Scoob-Doo Fanfic
by Bonbonsandbooks
Summary: Mystery Inc has officially departed after high school when Daphne lands a modling job and is whisked off to Paris! Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo still fight crime locally under their new team name. Scooby-Snacks Inc. Meaning you pay them they will solve any case. Fred comes back home after traveling abroad. He wants to come back and work for the gang. Velma still has a crush on Fr
1. Chapter 1

_•_ _ **Chapter 1**_ _•_  
 _ **Coolsville**_

"So, you see Mr. Farmers It was not a ghost in your crops after all. It was your farm hand. Jonesy Croft. He was _trying_ to _ruin_ your good name so that you would have to close down your farm. That way his new boss would have all the business" Velma Dinkly explains after removing the mask off of Jonesy Croft.

"I would have gotten away with it to if it were _not_ for you..."

" _Meddling kids!_ " chuckles Shaggy Rogers as he finishes the sentence.

"Well kids you saved my farm. How can I repay you?" asks Mr. Farmers.

"How about free tickets to your big upcoming bar-be-que sir?" Shaggy questions as he licks his lips thinking about the goodies.

" _Shaggy!_ " sighs Velma. They were never going to get paid by accepting freebies all the time from their help.

"Of course, I can! You have the VIP room!" jokes Mr. Farmers. He hugs Shaggy and Velma as the cops take away Jonesy.

"Shaggy, he _was_ going to pay us" mutters Velma as Mr. Farmers chatted with the cops about what was going on.

"Well now we have something better than cash! We have a party to attend to" Shaggy brags with joy.

"Shaggy, for our business to grow we do need some sort of income coming in! We no longer have Fred's father's income helping our business. Or Daphne. No telling when either one of them will be coming back" sighs an unhappy Velma.

She felt like since her other friends moved away she was single handedly trying to keep Mysteries Inc under float. Now it was not Mystery Inc any more. It was Scooby-Snacks Inc. Though the name did not make sense here these days they were working for freebies.

"I am _sorry_ Velma. _Next_ time I will take the cash. I promise" Shaggy vows to her as he ruffles her hair playfully.

Shaggy and Scooby Doo chase each other to the Mystery Machine. Meeting each other there at the same time. Hopping in the van. Velma was stuck driving as always. She missed having help from Freddie and Daphne.

But they no longer wanted any part of the business. Velma loved super sleuthing. Helping small mom and pop businesses stay afloat. She was not getting many jobs here these days but this was what she really loved to do. In the meantime, she was working on a new book. Writing was a venture for her.

She was writing about ghosts. If they were real. What did they want from us? She did not have a whole lot of facts to back up ghosts where real yet. Because they always managed to find there was no real ghosts. Velma still believed that it was possible there were such things as ghosts. She believed.

Then if her book made some income that would help their business. She would put all her income into Scooby Snacks Inc. They would have a better chance if her book made it to publication.

But facts were what she needed. Where could she get more? Shaggy and Scooby hated to go on ghosts' hunts. Freddie was the one who could talk them into things. Velma found it hard to get them to help.

"How is the book coming along Velma?" Shaggy asks as he pops up from the back seat as Velma drives them home.

"Not going so well guys. I _need_ real facts. I need to find a real ghost here in Coolsville. There are lots of spooky stories. But they all come up to be fake ones. I need proof for my book" mutters Velma.

"Count me out. Ghost are real. Spooks are out there" hoots Shaggy.

" _Without_ proof, no one will think otherwise" warns Velma.

"Well I do not want to go ghost hunting. Uh-huh" Scooby informs her. Only it sounded more like "Well I do not want to grost hunt. Ruh-huh"

"Scoob not even for me? For my book?" begs Velma.

" _Ruh-huh!_ " Scooby says shaking his huge cute brown velvet head.

Velma sighs.

They stop at the malt shop on their way home. Velma knew that the guys would be famished after their last job. They raced in. Velma sure had some good times in this malt shop. They sat at their normal booth.

Normally Shaggy and Velma split the bill. Here these days half the bill was Scooby's appite wearing the money thin. Everything did sound good when they were hungry. They did have to eat.

" _What_ can I get you kids?" questions the waitress as she pops her gum from the side of her mouth. She pulls a pencil from the crook of her ear.

"I want the mega dog meal" Shaggy informs her. The mega coney island hot dog meal came with the works.

"Me to" Scoob says. Only it sounded like "Me roo"

"Two Mega dog meals" repeats the waitress. "What can I get for you love?" she asks Velma.

" _Oh_ me? Hmmm, how about a The Cluck Buck Meal. Grilled please" she tells the lady. "Light mayo"

" _Diet again_?" Shaggy asks her. She nods.

"I feel so much better after losing all that weight" she tells him.

They hand the waitress the menu. The waitress comes back to ask what they wanted to drink. Shaggy gets a mega chocolate shake. Scooby too. Velma a diet cola. They chat away about new jobs. Plans for their non-growing business. Someone comes in the place. The door dings. They look up to see who was there.

" _Hey gang!_ I was hoping to find you here!" someone announces.

" _Freddie!_ Fred is _that_ you?" laughs Velma as she sees the mystery guest.

Fred Jones grins as he takes off the blue back pack he hand hanging off his back. He sits next to her. He grins. That megawatt smile. His perfect blond hair was longer. Not out of place. Fred looked great.

" _It is me!_ I am back home guys! Traveling was amazing. But when I was gone all I could think of was you guys. Of Mystery Inc. _Will_ you have me back?" Fred asks hopefully.

Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby look at one another.

Velma grins.

" _Welcome_ back Fred! Of course, we want you back!" laughs Velma joyfully. They all get Freddie in a huge group hug. Daphne as still gone. But now Fred was back. Maybe things would get better after all!


	2. Chapter 2

_• Chapter 2 •_

 _Ghost Hunting!_

"So, Fred, tell me what it was like overseas" Velma asks Freddie as she sits at her lap top working on an invention.

She had come up with many great inventions. Not a single one had sold a thing yet. She made a device for Scooby-Doo to be able to talk to them like a human a long time ago. Scoob had a device on his collar so when he barked it would turn into human English and they could kind of understand what he was saying.

Velma tried to make money on the project. But a lot of people did not believe that it really worked. They only laughed in her face when she tried to present her gadgets to the press. To major companies.

Making Velma just give up all together on her dreams. For now,. She always held dreams in her heart. But sometimes she did not know what to do with them all!

"Oh, it was _great_ being overseas. I saw Rome. I went to the pyramids. It was _amazing_. But you know something Velma..."

" _What was that,_ Freddie?"

"All I could _think_ about was Coolsville and you guys. _Maybe_ I was home sick. _Maybe_ I was bored not chasing monsters. Trying to find if they were really there. I don't know. But I had to come back. I sure glad I am" he says softly as their eyes meet up. Velma smiles back at Freddie.

"I am _glad_ to have you back Fred. I can't get those two scardy cats to do anything these days" sighs Velma.

"I bet! _Say_ have you heard from Daphne? I saw her image with the Kardashian. She was doing a shoot with Kylie Jenner?" Freddie chuckles.

"Yes, she has been busy. I had an email from her back in the spring. I have not heard to much from her other than her website sending me all her info on what she is doing these days. I doubt she knows my name any more" jokes Velma sadly.

"Things sure have changed after high school. _Think_ she is home sick? Like I had been? Think maybe deep down she misses us? Coolsville?" wonders Freddie.

"I _don't_ know her any more Fred. _I am sorry!_ " Velma replies sadly.

"I am sorry. I just am catching up" he apologizes.

"You two were close. I understand why you want to know these things" mentions Velma thoughtfully.

She wishes he wanted to catch up with her. He barely asked about what she was up to. Though she never did anything as exciting as Daphne shooting photos with Kylie Jenner. But that was how things always had been.

Daphne was always the one who held Fred's affections. Though she did not seem to care to much about it. If Velma had his time his attention she would never give that up.

Not even to be a model overseas. But she was not Daphne. She would never get to feel anything like that in her life.

" _Something_ wrong Velma? You looked pretty deep in thought there for a moment" pipes up Freddie.

" _Huh_? _Me?!_ No nothing is wrong. I am frustrated. I mean Daphne _always_ has the best things happening to her. Me, I am a _washed_ up has been. I can't sell an invention. Working on this book has been a dead end for me..." rambles on a frustrated Velma.

"Would you like some help with the book? I dabbled in writing while I was overseas. I thought about majoring in English when I go to college" mentions Freddie. " _Want_ a coauthor?" he asks her.

" _You_ want to work on this book with _me_?" laughs Velma in disbelief.

"We have the same theory. We both think there is something out there that we are missing with the unseeing eyes! Of course, I can help! I can write my side of the story. Add in chapters together. Then we can write one chapter together in the end" he exclaims with excitement written all over his face while Scooby-Doo napped in Shaggy's lap. Shaggy was napping to. Not paying any attention to what they were talking about.

" _Really?!_ You _really_ want to do this?" laughs Velma with joy.

" _Sure!_ What do you say partner?" laughs Freddie as he grins with joy.

"I say you have yourself a deal buddy!" she agrees.

They shake hands. She feels a blush rush to her cheek bones as their fingers lightly brush together. She pulls her hand away quickly as though his touch burns her. She looks back at her computer shyly.

"So here is what I have so far. It is not much. Want to read it?" offers Velma shyly as she pushes her computer screen over to Freddie, so that he was able to read it.

"Sure, sure! Can you get me a coke from the fridge?" he asks her.

"Sure can" she agrees.

She hops up from her desk. She heads to their tiny kitchen area where she tried to keep things stocked up with snacks. Because Shaggy and Scooby always were hungry. Velma gets herself a diet cola.

She gets a regular cola for Freddie. She wanders back to the computer desk where he was now hunched over reading her book. She smiles hoping deep inside that he was enjoying what he was reading now.

" _Here_ you go" she says tossing him his soda. She sits in the chair next to him.

Then pops open her soda. She takes a drink. She pushes her glasses to the top of her head. She had thought about getting contacts. But she was never quite brave to show off her outer beauty. Maybe it was time to invest in contacts. Or save up for that laser eye surgery. That way guys could see her pretty brown eyes better.

"You sure have stunning eyes hiding behind those glasses Velma. Has anyone ever told you so?" wonders Freddie suddenly as though reading her mind as he opens his soda taking a sip of it.

" _Me?!_ No" laughs Velma shyly.

" _Well_ you do. _Maybe_ get some contacts so we can see them more often" he points out.

"I _have_ been thinking of getting some" she points out thoughtfully.

"You should" he agrees with her.

"Guys what are we doing tonight?" yawns as sleepy Shaggy.

" _Nothing_ much guys" says Velma. "No jobs have come up"

"Well I can change that. I can talk to my dad. He has a new storage unit. Weird things have been going on. He might hire us" explains Freddie.

" _Really_?" asks Velma.

"Like the good old days" jokes Freddie.

Velma smiles. She was happy to have Fred back home with them. It was very nice. She was not sure how long he would stay in town with them. But for now, he was back in Coolsville. If Daphne could come back the whole gang would be back again.

But Velma had a feeling they would never see their friend Daphne again. Daphne was far to famous for them. She had to move on and forget the past. This was the future. They had to keep Mystery Inc going.


	3. Chapter 3

_• Chapter 3 •_

 _Nightshift!_

"So, do we have _everything_ before we head out on this job for my dad?" Freddie questions the gang as they fumble around checking their back packs.

"I think so Freddie. _What_ are we looking for?" Velma asks again.

"There are rumors that my dad's storage unit is haunted. He hires new guards each week. Each week the guards cannot take the heat, they end up quitting. Then in the meantime while we hire someone new the place gets robbed" grumbles Fred. "My father is _loosing_ business. This has to be an inside job. And if it is a ghost haunting this place we need to get them at peace. We would have proof for your book. But I think it is not a ghost. I am sorry Velma"

"No worries. We _need_ to do this job. We can learn about ghosts in the meantime. Anything helps. Let's help your dad get his business back" Velma declares. She hosts her back pack on her back. Her glasses slide to the end of her nose. She pushes them back up.

"Come on gang let's do this!" Freddie says with excitement dripping in his voice.

" _Wait_ is there a chance that there are ghosts here?" demands Shaggy as he pulls Velma back.

" _Well,_ there is a fifty-fifty chance that it is a ghost" laughs Freddie. "But my father does not think ghosts rob storage units"

"But there is a chance there could be a ghost?" Shaggy repeats himself.

"Sure, I guess so" laughs Fred as he shakes his head.

"Come on guys, we have dealt with worse" grumbles Velma. She knew were this was going. Shaggy and Scoob were trying to flake out on them.

"But what if we meet our doom tonight because it was a real ghost?" worries Shaggy.

"That is a chance we have to take" jokes Velma. "Come on I have a Scooby-Snack for you"

" _Scooby-Snacks_? I thought that place closed down last year?" Freddie asks her. "We had that case a year ago"

"Yes, but I found a similar recipe on Pinterest. Try them out guys! Let me know what you think! But you only get these if you go with us on this job" Velma demands to Shaggy and Scooby as she digs in her back pack for her home-made Scooby Snacks.

" _Oh boy!"_ Scooby says happily as he wags his tail. Only he sounds like he says "Rh-ohy"

"Will you help Freddie catch those nasty ghosts? By accepting these Scooby-Snacks you are agreeing to go on this ghost hunt. Do you _understand_ guys?" warns Velma as she dangles the tempting snacks Shaggy and Scooby were now drooling as they focused on the snacks she was holding.

" _Like_ we totally agree!" Shaggy declares as Scooby-Doo nods in agreement with him at the same time.

Velma laughs as she tosses the snacks in the air for them to catch. Shaggy manages to catch his snack in his mouth before Scooby could eat his treat. Scooby-Doo nabs his treat. Gobbling it up.

"How did they taste guys? _Like_ the real thing?" asks Freddie as they all walk to the Mystery Machine to go on the next case.

"They are wonderful! _Just_ like them!" brags Shaggy happily.

" _Uh-huh!_ " agrees Scooby-Doo.

" _Good_ I am glad guys. I made more" Velma announces as they hop in the van.

The guys sat in the backseat of the van. Velma sat in the front alone with Freddie. It was odd because when Daphne was with them she always sat in the middle of them. Nothing was between them now. It was Fred and Velma. Velma felt a sudden shyness work over her.

She tried to push it aside. "Freddie _never_ liked you that way. He _only_ sees you as a friend. _Nothing_ more. _Nothing_ less" Velma pep talks herself in her mind. She peeks over at Freddie as he starts the van up. The old van sputters angrily as it rumbles up.

"It might need a tune up" worries Fred.

"I _think_ the Mystery Machine missed you" she mentions.

"I sure missed it" Fred says as he smiles over at Velma causing her heart to skip a beat.

He pulls out of the drive way. They head over to the other side of town. Where Fred's father's storage unit was located at. Velma had printed out a blue print lay out of the unit. So, that way they could cover all the biases. They needed to start some place. Velma begins to read over the map as she uses the light from her iPhone to read it in the dark.

" _What_ is that Velma?" wonders Fred.

"Oh, this is the lay out of the unit" she explains to Fred.

" _Always_ thinking ahead! You are so smart Velma. You always have been" he mentions softly. He smiles her way. She shyly smiles back.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby-Doo can go to the other side of the unit, together. Start looking for clues. Looking for signs of something that someone else might have missed out on. Then Fred and I can take the front of the unite covering the grounds faster" Velma says thoughtfully.

"That is a good plan" agrees Fred.

"Like you _think_ we should split up? _Like_ is that _really_ safe?" worries Shaggy.

"Oh, Shaggy come on. You are fine with Scooby Doo there! Plus, I brought walkie talkies! If anything happens you can buzz Fred or I" promises Velma as she gets the walkie talkies out of her back pack.

"Always thinking ahead" laughs Fred as he smiles over at Velma. She grins.

"I try" she laughs.

They pull into the storage unit once the gates open for them to be let inside. Fred drives them to the back of the building. Thunder booms overhead. A storm was brewing up. Just perfect. Velma sighs as she places a hoodie over her hair to keep from getting wet. She grabs her umbrella out in case she would need it later.

"Hey happen to have another one of those?" Fred asks her hoping for an umbrella.

"Sure" says Velma. She hands one to Fred. She had a rain slicker for Scooby-Doo to wear. She helps Shaggy get it on him.

They get out of the van. They look around in the very dark area.

There was little light there. There was one light on at the start of each unit. Then no light from there down. There was a little box for where the guard sat watching over the whole unit. Velma wondered if they happened to have a guard with them that night. Or if they were the only one's watching the unit that night.

" _What_ is it Velma?" asks Fred.

"Is there a guard on duty tonight?" she asks Fred.

" _Sure is!_ We hired someone last week. For now, He stared tonight. His name is Norman Leroy" Fred tells her. They wander over to the box where the guard watched over the place. Velma knocks on the door of the small area. Music blares inside of it. The door opens. A short stubby over weight man steps out.

"May I help you kids?" he grunts.

"Oh, I am Fred Jones. My father sent us. We will be looking for something out of the ordinary here. You know. You are Norman, right?" asks Fred.

"So, I am" he grunts at Fred. Unimpressed that this was the boss's son.

"If you happen to see anything tonight that we miss can you let me know?" Velma asks the man hoping he would work with them. She had a feeling this was not going to be an easy job.

" _Whatever!_ " grunts the man as he steps back in his office shutting the door in their faces.

"Well he is _not_ very friendly huh?" jokes Velma.

"Come on guys. We have ground to cover. Let's go" Fred demands.

Thunder booms louder. Then rain streams down lightly on them. Velma shivers. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_•_ _ **Chapter 4•**_

 _ **Places & Spaces!**_

It was midnight. They were getting nowhere fast. They had searched the grounds at least three times. Velma stifles back a yawn as she wanders from behind Fred's shoulder. Fred was looking in every nook and cranny with his flash light on. He sighs as he tries to get a clue. Just one clue would be nice.

"We could try _another_ night" Velma remarks as a yawn escapes her lips.

"No, it happens every night! I _have_ to see this for myself" Fred says sternly.

"I have an idea. May I suggest something?" offers Velma.

"I suppose so" grumbles Freddie.

"I can set up cameras in each room. When we are at home we will catch whatever or whoever is doing this here in the building. It will get caught on camera. I have enough cameras in my back pack, I can set them up in each little storage unit. I brought them in case we needed them. I bought them awhile back at an estate sale last summer. I had a feeling Mystery Inc might need them at some point" Velma smugly says as she digs around in her back pack.

"Wow, you really do think of it all" chuckles Fred.

"I try" she says smiling his way.

They begin to set up cameras in each unit. Where no one else would spot them. Fred even covered up one in an old bird's nest. They were working swiftly together. They come up to unit twenty-four.

The last one on the lot. Then they were done for the night. They open the door there sat Shaggy and Scooby-Doo snoozing in a corner. Fred smirks. Velma shakes her head.

"Fellas?" Velma gently wakes Shaggy.

" _Huh_? Sorry we took a _little_ nap" Shaggy says sheepishly.

"We are almost done guys. One more camera to go. Then we will head home" Velma promises them as Shaggy and Scooby get up.

Suddenly a noise growls from in one corner of the room.

"Was that Shaggy's stomach?" jokes Fred.

" _No!"_ Shaggy promises in his defense.

" _Shh!_ " Velma warns them to be quiet. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo rush out of the unit away from the noise.

Velma's heart begins to thump loudly in her eardrums as she points Fred's flash light over in the corner where the noise had been coming from. She inches closer.

No more noise.

She stops a moment to regain her composure.

She inches closer now. To the back of the corner. Growl...snarl...hooo. What was that thing? Just as Velma was going to move a box to see what the thing was in the unit something jumps out at her. Causing her to stumble to the ground.

She scrapes her knee in the fall. Her glasses fumble to the floor. She gasps hoping she did not break them. She feels around on the floor for them as fast as she could move. "Freddie, can you hand me my glasses? Freddie, did you see _what_ was making that noise? Fred?" someone hands her, her glasses. She places them on her face. " _Thanks_...I can't see a thing without them"

Her eyes as blurry at first. From having her spectacles off. Now her eyes focus. She feels something's warm breath huffing in her face. Very very close to her face. She gulp's as she forces her eyes to open and see what was before her. A large monster hoovered over her. Red eyes glaring at her for being there. Drool drips from the fangs of this creature. It was almost like a gargoyle had come to life. He or she had a gray pale like complexion.

" _Don't_ move Velma" warns Freddie.

" _Help_ me" she trembles.

The monster inches closer to her. Snarling at her. Looking for its next meal. Fear takes over her whole body. She always wanted to find out if ghosts were real. Now here was one. Right before her eyes. Scooby-doo see's she is in danger. He leaps forward.

Snarling at the monster. Scooby never was the type to protect her. She often had protected Scooby. Suddenly the lights flicker on. The monster was gone. Right before Velma was a real statue of a gargoyle. The same beady red eyes. The same pale complexion.

" _How?!_ How in the world?" Velma mutters as she picks up the small statue. " _Jinkies!_ "

"Are you kids alright in here? I heard screaming" the new guard asks as he enters the room with Shaggy.

"We are alright now" Fred tells him.

" _Whose_ locker unit is this?" Velma demands to know.

"Twenty-four, right? Well this is rented out to a magician named Morty Casewells" the guard informs them.

"All this stuff is his? Do noises always come from this unit?" asks Velma.

"Look I just started here. I don't know" mutters the guard who was not interested in anything they had to say. He leaves them there.

"How can that thing come to life at night? What else in here comes to life at night?" wonders Freddie out loud.

"I wish I could take this back to get more info on this. Can your father give us the information to contact the man who rents this unit?" Velma asks Freddie.

"I can try" Fred sighs.

Velma sets the statue back down the ground. Scooby growls at the unmoving statue. Velma wishes she had gotten that all on camera. But they did not have the camera installed yet. Velma installs the last camera in the unit. Maybe they could get more footage of the monsters living in unit twenty-four. It was time to do some detective work.

"Are you alright? You looked pretty shaken up back there" Fred worries over her as they all walk back to the Mystery Machine.

"I will be alright" Velma replies as Fred smiles at her.

"You were pretty brave back there. Do you think that monster was real?" he wonders out loud.

"I am not really sure. We need more proof" she tells him. He nods in agreement.

The image of the monster being so life like snarling in her face caused her to shiver with fear. Never had she ever saw a monster that seemed so real. So, life like before. This was all new. She almost hoped it was real. It would be a neat discovery to have.

"Scooby, thank you for being so brave tonight" Velma tells Scooby as she hugs his neck before they get in the van to head back.

Scooby wags his tail. He licks Velma on the cheek. Velma laughs as she pats the top of his head.

Could they prove monster's were real?


	5. Chapter 5

_• Chapter 5•_

 _Magical Monsters!_

Velma sat at her lap top. Going over information on the web. She had come across something very interesting to this case. Amazing find really. She was printing out the information right then.

Shag and Scoob were snoozing in the corner some place. Fred was helping his father that day. He would be there at any time now. She taps her foot as she nibbles on the end of her pencil. Bad habits really. She places her pencil back down on her desk. She really needed to stop doing that. She blinks.

Her eyes were blurring on her again. Would she ever get used to these contacts? They finally got there this week at her front door. She wore them today knowing she was going to be seeing Fred later that day.

She remembered Daphne always giving her pointers on how to catch a man. She had always been trying to hook up poor awkwardly shy Velma with Shaggy. There was always someone else she liked. It was not Shaggy.

Shag was alright with it. He held her secret that her heart held a crush on Fred. She never wanted to ruin things for Daphne at the time. Velma stepped out of the way.

Shag was a close best friend to her. But he was too interested in food then girls. At least at this moment in time he was. Velma carefully pokes at her eye to make the contact mind her. She grumbles under her breath.

She grabs her contact lenses case from her back pack. She had it with these things. She needed her glasses back. She scrambles' to get to the bathroom. She could hardly see now. The contacts were out of focus.

Her sight was blurred. Big time.

" _Not_ good" she mumbles to herself. She heads to the bathroom.

She nearly stumbles into the wall. Not into the bathroom. "OFF" she mutters.

" _Atta_ girl" she sighs as feels her way to the bathroom. Nearly there.

" _Velma?!_ Shag? Scoob you in here?" calls out Freddie suddenly.

"In here" pipes up Velma. She leans on the wall like she meant to do that. Plasters on a smile.

" _Hey_...you look _not_ like _you_. _Something_ different about you" he remarks as he glances her way from what she could see from her blurred vision.

She forces a smile.

"You have contacts on! Look at you!" whistles Fred as he admires the new Velma.

"You like it?" she worries. "I had been thinking of getting them for a long time" she says.

"Oh, yes you look _great_ in them! A whole new you" he whistles.

"What is this here?" he asks as the papers pop up out of the printer ruining her moment.

"I was googling that guy online to see what I could find. Boy, did I manage to find something" she eagerly tells him. She hands him the papers form the printer. He reads them over.

"He had been buying things off the black market. Magic items worth millions. He ripped off millions? He had disappeared? How is it this guy lived all the way out in Vegas? His stuff is here in Coolsville" wonders Fred as he reads it over.

Velma nods.

"I know, right? I found out his dad is here in Coolsville. He used to live here. He had his black-market items be sent here in Coolsville to his father. But his father is missing also" mentions Velma.

"Sounds awful now my father is in this. We must clear his name. We can't call the cops on this. If we do they will think my father was in on it" worries Fred.

"Someone is protecting that locker _real_ good Fred. They do not care who they hurt" warns Velma.

"I agree someone is. I have a feeling our victims might be here in Coolsville. The kidnappers are looking for the loot. We need to see what is in that locker that they are all protecting" he explains to her.

"I agree" she sighs. She was not looking forward to going back to that locker.

But it had to be done. They promised Fred's father they would get the job done they would.

"Let's get those lazy bums up. Let's go" says Fred.

"Shaggy! Scooby come on!" calls out Velma.

"Where are we going?" yawns Shaggy as his brown eyes flutter open. He brushes his long brown hair out of his eyes.

"Back to those locker units" says Velma.

" _Ruh-huh!_ " argues Scooby. He shakes his head.

"Come on guys" sighs Velma as she blinks trying her best to see.

" _Like_ no way" grumbles Shaggy.

"We can do without them this time. Let's go" Freddie tells her. He leads the way to the van outside. She nearly stumbled tripping as she could not see still.

"Oh no!" she cries out as she goes to fall to the ground while she tripped on a rock she did not see. Suddenly she lands in a safe pair of arms.

" _That_ a girl. I have you" chuckles Fred.

He caught her before she fell to her doom. She shyly looks his way. Right into those baby blues. Her heart hammers in her chest. Her palms begin to sweat. A soft boyish smile spreads on his face.

"You alright?" he worries as he helps her up.

"I will be. I am not used to these contacts. Wait here" she tells him. She goes back inside. To the bathroom. She takes out those blasted contacts. She places her glasses on her nose.

Better.

 _Much better_.

She meets Freddie back in the van. He stars it up. An oldies station places on the speakers that barley came in. They head into Coolsville. This was really the first time she had ever been alone with him like this.

She felt like an awkward school girl as her heart foolishly flutters in her chest. She steals a glance his way. He smiles back. They did not speak as they soon pull up to the storage unite. Someone was there. Another car.

"Looks like my dad is here" he tells her. He hops out. Then opens the door for her before she had a chance to get out. Like a gentleman. They head to the units. The one where the locker was haunted.

There stood Fred's father talking to another man.

"Do you know who that is with your dad?" asks Velma.

"No I _never_ saw him before" he whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" she asks him.

"My dad told us he was leaving on a business trip. That he would be out of town tonight" he tells her.

"But _here_ he is in Coolsville" she sighs. He nods.

They hide behind a corner where they could hear the two men chatter away.

"No one else better get in this locker. Jones _why_ was your son and his friends snooping around in here?" demands the stranger to Fred's dad.

"I did not know they were coming out" sighs his dad. "I gave them a job. My son has been out of work. I only told him about my guards quitting on me. He offered to come check things out"

"That was a _big_ mistake. We don't need him or anyone else out here in our business" warns the mystery man.

"I won't let him out here again" pleads his father.

Fred looks over at Velma.

"I don't believe you" the man says.

" _What_ are you doing?" yelps his father.

"We have too much to lose. Sorry Jones. Your _time_ is up!" the man says.

They watch as thugs take Fred's father away. Fred goes to stop them. Velma holds him back. She clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh" she warns. "They will take us to, then you are no good to help out your father!"

Fred nods. They watch as his dad is taken away in a large black limo. She removes her hand.

"What the heck happened here?" he worries after they were gone. "What do they want with my dad?"

"I don't know Fred" worries Velma.

"We have to call the cops" cries out Fred.

"Wait. See what we can find out first. I have a feeling if we call the cops your dad's life may be at risk" she warns Fred.

"I have a feeling you are right" he agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

_•_ _ **Chapter 6 •**_

 _ **Wishful Thinking!**_

" _Maybe_ we should call the cops" worries Freddie as he paces the floor. The floor was about to have a giant whole under him.

"Freddie, we talked this over. We both know it is _not_ the best idea to get the cops into this mess. Your father would get hurt. Or worse killed" worries Velma.

" _Like_ listen to her" Shaggy adds in his two cents.

" _Ruh-uh_ , call the _rops_ " Scooby sides with Freddie.

"You are more part chicken then part dog" sighs Velma as she rolls her eyes at Scooby-Doo. He chuckles at her.

"We _have_ to do something...it is another day passing us. Worrying is _not_ getting us anywhere!" exclaims Fred. His phone rings. He grabs it out of his pants pocket. "Mom? Hi...no I am not sure where dad is. Maybe he went on a meeting. Sorry mom I am not with dad. No mom really I do not know where he is. Look I am working with the gang. I am sorry he has not come home last night. I am sure he will call you as soon as he can" Freddie rambles on the phone as he chatted away. Velma watches on with worry. "Look I have to go mom. Bye. I will call you if he calls"

Freddie sighs as he hangs up on his mom.

"He _never_ came home?" Velma asks softly. Fred runs his fingers through his hair.

"No, they have him. Mom thinks dad is having an affair on her. That that is why he is not going to come home! _Little_ does she know this is ten times worse than an affair! If I tell mom why and what happened to dad really happened to dad, well she will call the cops on this" worries Fred. "Maybe I need to tell her" he grumbles as he goes to get his phone out of his pocket.

Shaggy knocks the phone out of Fred's pocket.

" _Like_ man I can't let you do that. The cops will make matters worse" warns Shaggy.

Scooby-Doo knocks the phone out of Shaggy's hands with his long tail. The phone fumbles to the ground. Shaggy goes to fight Scooby for it.

"No cops!" argues Shaggy.

" _Rops_!" yells Scooby.

Velma grabs the phone. Before anyone else had a chance to.

" _No_ cops. Fred, do you trust us?" Velma challenges.

"Yes of course I do trust you guys" Fred says.

" _Then_ listen to me okay? _No_ cops" she begs him.

" _Fine_...alright! No cops!" grumbles Freddie.

"I want to show you a lead I found on the internet. That magicians' father lives here in Coolsville. The guy from Vegas he grew up in Coolsville. The father's name is Vincent Casewell" Velma explains as she logs onto her lap top. "If anyone can find his missing son he might know where your father is to"

" _Maybe_ " Fred replies doubtfully.

"We have something. It is _better_ than nothing" she reminds him.

He nods. He crosses his arms looking so down hearted. Worried about his dad. Her heart sinks for him. She places a hand on his arm.

"We will bring him back safe and sound" she vows to Fred.

"I hope so" he says softly.

 _Crash._

Tires squeal outside of Mystery INC. A rock was thrown breaking their window. Shaggy and Scooby ducked under behind the kitchen counter. Freddie grabs Velma knocking her out of the chair down to safety as broken glass shatters inside all over the floor.

Velma feels her heart hammer inside of her chest. They were gone. Whoever they had been. Velma had cut her hand on some of the glass during the fall. It would have been worse if Fred had not come to her rescue. Her hand bleeds.

" _Ouch!_ " she winces in pain.

"You are hurt" worries Fred.

He helps her up off the ground. He rushes her to the kitchen. Washes her wound under the kitchen sink. Shaggy begins to sweep up the broken glass that was on the floor. Velma watches as her red blood swirls around in the bottom of the kitchen sink. After Fred washes it well he gets out the first aid kit.

"Time to put those boy scout lessons to skillful use" he jokes as he bandages her hand up. Her touches her hand gently with his. His touch was warm, soft. She winces.

"Did I hurt you?" he worries softly as their eyes lock on each other. All she can do is shake her head no.

He finishes up wrapping her hand up.

"There good as new" he promises her.

" _Look_ guys! There is a note on the rock" Shaggy calls out breaking the spell between Velma and Freddie.

They rush over to see what the note read. Fred opens it carefully taking it off the rock the best he could so that he did not rip the note. Freddie frowns as he reads it to himself.

"Well what does it say?" Velma begs to know.

"IT is a warning to us. To stay out of it" Freddie tells her as he shows her the note.

"Butt out?" Velma reads the simple warning. "Or you will be sorry"

"They know we know" sighs Fred.

"That never has stopped Mystery Inc before" Velma reminds them all.

"True" agrees Freddie. "They are not going to stop me from finding where they took my father"

"Then it is settled. Mystery Inc is still on the case" Velma declares.

"How is your hand?" worries Fred.

"It hurts but thank you. Thank you for rescuing me. I might have glass all over my face about now if it were not for you Freddie" Velma says shyly as a blush creeps in her cheek bones. Fred smiles.

"I could not allow you to get hurt when I saw what was happening. You would have done that for any of your friends to" he remarks.

 _Friends._  
 _Ouch._  
That word could cut like a knife.

"Oh yes, I would do anything for my friends" argues Velma softly.

Freddie had more to worry about then her feelings getting hurt. Now was not the time to discuss feelings. Or crushes. She had to put them all aside. They would get this mystery solved. Then they could get back to their lives. Would Fred ever see her as more than a friend?

Velma this is _not_ the place to worry about your feelings...Freddie _needs_ his friend. He _needs_ you to help his father to come home...

Velma sighs as she helps the gang clean up the broken window. And the mess at Mystery Inc. Maybe one day her heart would get over Fred Jones. Just not today.


End file.
